


You’re Free!

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Animals, Dead People, Demon & Human Interactions, Demons, Families of Choice, Family, Family Issues, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Found Family, Gen, Ghosts, Mother Figures, Multi, News Media, One Shot, Punishment, Short, Short One Shot, Step-parents, TV News, Talking, Talking To Dead People, Trouble, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Lydia and Betelgeuse head to the Winter River zoo and decide to set all of the animals there free. Naturally, when Lydia gets home, she gets grounded for a week by all four of her parents.
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Charles Deetz & Lydia Deetz, Lydia Deetz & Barbara Maitland
Kudos: 9





	You’re Free!

At the Winter River zoo, Lydia and Betelgeuse look at each other as they snicker quietly. Behind the two of them, all the exhibits of the zoo are open and the animals that once lived in all of those exhibits are roaming around the zoo. An elephant steps too close to a couple children and said children scream as their parents hold them close. Lydia and Betelgeuse turn, noticing a news crew pointing their cameras at them and Lydia promptly turns to look up at Betelgeuse.

“We should probably get out of here,” she mouthed to her best demon friend.

“You said it,” replied Betelgeuse as he used his powers to teleport himself and Lydia out of the Winter River zoo.

They disappeared in a bright flash of light and the news crew that had been filming the two of them stepped backwards with mixed looks of confusion and fright plastered on each of their faces.

“What on earth was that?” one of the members of the news crew asked as she bent down to help another that had fainted on the spot.

“I don’t know,” replied another as he bent down to help his fellow news crew member fan and cool off the third. “But I don’t think the taller one is alive judging by the fact that he just snapped his fingers and BAM, he and that teenage girl disappeared from sight.”

“Ya think,” another said sarcastically.

* * *

At the Maitland-Deetz house, Adam, Barbara, Charles, and Delia are watching the news on the tv when a picture of Lydia and Betelgeuse appears on the screen. They stare at the screen in utter shock and mortification.

“Is that Lydia and Betelgeuse?” Barbara asked, concerned.

“Looks like it,” replied Adam, Charles, and Delia in unison.

“Breaking news,” a reporter said on the tv screen. “A girl dressed in Black and her companion, a tall, Green-haired dude wearing a Black and White striped suit, have let all of the animals of the Winter River zoo go and then promptly disappeared in a flash of light. The whereabouts of these two are unknown.”

“Lydia! Betelgeuse!” all four adults shout in unison. “Get down here this instant!”

At that moment, Lydia and Betelgeuse appeared in a flash of light, standing in the middle of the living room and in front of the tv.

“You called?” they asked in unison.

“Why did you set all of the animals at the Winter River zoo free?” Charles asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lydia looked at Betelgeuse then back over towards all four of her now angered parents. “Because they deserve to be free?” she replied with a shrug. “They belong in the wild?”

“No, all those animals belong in the zoo,” corrected Barbara with a sigh. “Do you know how long it’ll take the zookeepers to round up all of the animals and get them all safely back in the zoo, you guys?”

With a smirk plastered on Lydia’s face, the teen’s first guess and answer was, “sixteen years?”

“Not...even...close!!!” was Barbara’s almost immediate reply. “It’ll probably take them a few days at the very least.”

“Lydia,” said Charles, standing up. “You are grounded for a week, young lady. Mr. Geuse, please go on back to the Netherworld. You are not allowed to hang out with Lydia at all until she is ungrounded.”

“Yes, dad,” replied Lydia sadly.

“Yes, Chuck,” was Betelgeuse’s response.


End file.
